Destiny
by JisunKim
Summary: "Jangan pedulikan aku Jin! pergilah! lebih baik aku mati ditangannya dari pada melihatmu hidup dengannya demi menyelamatkan aku"/" pilihan ada di tangganmu Jin, aku tidak akan memaksa"/ BTS funfict/2Seok/Namjin/Yoonmin/sumary gagal/BxB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Destiny

.

.

.

Kim Seok Jin

Jung Ho Seok

Kim Nam Joon

Min YoonGi

Park Ji Min

Kim Tae Hyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

2Seok/Namjin

.

.

.

 **Warning:** Boy x Boy, Typo , cerita ngaur,bahasa tidak sesuai EYD,judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita,

Cerita amburadul dan dapat menyebabkan anda pusing setelah membacanya.

Usia cast tidak sesuai urutan aslinya.

.

.

.

 **Rate** : T

Happy Reading...

 _Seoul Internasional Airport_

Seorang namja berpawakan tinggi dan manis yang sudah bisa dikatakan cantik itu turun dari pesawat dan berjalan menuju ruang dimana dia bisa menggambil kopernya

"Ghamsahamnida" ucapnya dengan tersenyum ramah pada orang yang memberikan kopernya kepadanya. Setelah menjemput koper dia segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar dimana disitu diramaikan oleh orang-orang yang tengah menunggu keluarga ataupun teman mereka. Namja itu tersenyum melihat kerumunan orang di depannya lalu dia melanjutkan mendorong troli barang-barangnya dengan santai dan senyum yang taklepas dari wajahnya.

'Drrtt.. Drrrttt...'

Ponsel Namja itu berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dan dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang menelphonnya, senyum semakin terkembang lebar di wajahnya saat mambaca nama sipenelpon dan tanpa babibu lagi dia langsung menerima panggilan tersebut

"Yebboseo?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat dimana para penjemput berkumpul tampaklah dua orang Namja dengan balutan Jas hitam dengan kaca mata hitam pula terlihat sedang memperhatikan sekitar

"Perhatikan baik-baik sekitar! Tuan muda mungkin sudah mengalami perubahan tampilan dan mungkin dia berusaha mengerjai kita lagi" ucap salah satu dari dua orang itu

"Baik!" jawab temannya

"Hei! Boleh aku minta kertas itu?" teriak orang yang pertama bicara tadi kepada salah satu pegawai di badara tersebut.

"Tentu, ini tuan" ucap pegawai itu dan memberkan kertas berukuran Sedang itu kepada orang tersebut dan juga sebuah spidol

"Untuk apa itu,Kim?" tanya Temannya

"Kau lihat saja! Kertas ini akan sangat membantu kita, Jeon!" ucapnya sambil menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas tersebut dengan huruf yang besar-besar

"Jja selesai. Ghamsahamnida " ucap yang dipanggil Kim tadi sambil memberikan spidol tadi kepada pegawai itu dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kertas tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Namja tinggi yang masih asik dengan telponnya itu tiba-tiba berjongkok karena tali sepatunya lepas, dia menahan smartphonenya dibahunya mengapit henphone itu dengan bahu dan kepalanya sedang tangannya sibuk dengan tali sepatunya. Pada saat selesai membenarkan tali sepatunya, ia akan berdiri jika saja tidak terjadi

'Bruuk'

Tabrakan yang berhasil membuatnya hampir tersungkur mencium lantai jika sang tersangka penabrakan tidak sigap menangkap tanggannya dan membantu dia berdiri tegak kembali

"Kyaaa... Henphoneku!" teriak namja tinggi tersebut sambil mengambil Henphonenya dan melihat keadaannya sebelum menghela nafas lega setelahnya, lalu dia melihat orang didepannya

"Ya! Kalau jalan itu pakai mata! Jika perlu gunakan juga mata kakimu itu" ucap namja itu marah

Namja sang tersangka penabrakan yang nyatanya lebih tinggi dari namja yang ditabraknya itu membuka kaca matanya dan melihat kearah namja manis didepannya

"I'm sorry" ucapnya santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, sontak namja manis itu memandang bingung bercampur kesal kearah namja itu

"What? Sorry? Santai sekali kau mengatakan kata maaf, dasar Namja tidak bermo..." ucapan Namja itu berhenti saat dia merasakan Hendphonenya berdering kembali

"Selamatkau kali ini! Semoga kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, kalu sampai itu terjadi habis kau!" emosi Namja itu lalu berlalu sambil menerima telponnya kembali

"Yeobboseo? Ah maaf ahjusi tadi terjadi kecelakaan kecil" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kembali lau memasang wajah kesalnya saat melihat kearah namja yang sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi semenjak namja itu marah-marah.

"Menarik" gumamnaya lalu ikut pergi setelah namja itu mulai menjauh.

.

.

"..."

"Ah, tidak ahjusi, aku baik-baik saja. Ne, aku akan segera sampai 1 jam lagi aku tiba dirumah, ingat ahjusi! Jangan memberi tahu paman Ne, anyeong" ucapnya lalu menutup panggilan tersebut dan mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar bandara dan menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda Kim!" teriak namja Kim yang menggunakan setelan resmi tersebut saat melihat seseorang mendekat kearah mereka berdua

"Hmm, ini apa-apaan? Kalian sudah tidak mengingat wajahku?" tanyanya saat melihat spsnduk yang dibuat oleh kedua orang 'pengawal setia'nya itu setidaknya itu yang dia katakan tentang kedua orang ini

"Cheongsohamnida, Tuan muda Kim" ucapnya lagi

"Aiisss... disini tidak ada appa untuk apa kau memanggilku seformal itu, panggil seperti biasa saja" ucap orang yang di panggil Tuan muda Kim tersebut

"Ne! Namjoon hyung" ucap keduanya serempak

"itu terdengar lebih baik, Jja kaja"

.

.

.

.

Namja manis ini melajukan mobil pemberian 'appanya' lima tahun lalu saat dia pindah ke Amerika untuk sekolah dengan neneknya dengan kecepan cukup tinggi, dia sunguh sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memberi kejutan untuk 'paman atau appanya' itu

1 jam kemudian

Sebuah mobil sport bewarna biru tiba masuk kedalam perkarangan keluarga 'Min' yang Luas tersebut. Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut berwarna Pink keluar dari mobil itu saat mobil tepat berhenti didepan pintu utama kediaman 'Min' tersebut. Ia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada seorang ahjusi dan miminta untuk barang bawaannya dibawakan kedalam, lau dia berlari kearah pintu utama kediaman 'Min' tersebut dan membuka pintunya

"Paman! Bibik ! Aku pulang!" teriaknya saat pintu terbuka lebar

.

.

.

'kreakk'

Suara pitu besar kediaman 'Min' terbuka membuat dua orang namja didalamnya bingung siapa yang membuka pintu besar tersebut

"Paman! Bibik! Aku pulang!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu utama tersebut

"Seokjin?" gumam salah satunya lalu ia berlari kearah pintu diikuti oleh seorang namja yang memasang senyum dengan wajah coolnya

"Seok Jin!" teriak namja berambut keabuan tersebut dan langsung berlari memeluk sang anak. Berbeda dengan namja itu, namja yang mengikuti dibelakang hanya berjalan mendekat sambil bertanya

"Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu?"ucapnya

"benar kenapa tidak memberi tahu kami?" tanya namja itu sambil melepas pelukannya dan namja yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum lebaar

"Yak! Kim SeokJin aku bertanya padamu" ucap namja yang berambut keabuan itu yang mulai kesal

"Jiminie, bersabarlah kenapa kau malah memarahi anakku?" ucap namja yang sedari tadi hanya melihat interaksi antara dua namja berbeda usia didepannya itu

"Tapi Yoongi hyung, kau lihat anak ini! Bukannya menjawab dia malah nyengir seperti itu" ucapnya kesal

"Hahaha... aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk eomma dan appa Min" ucapnya tersenyum lagi

Jimin dan Yoongi seakan membeku di tempat saat namja itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu lagi karena lima tahun ini keponakan yang sudah diangkatnya menjadi anak tersebut selalu memanggilnya Paman.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar akan ada siswa pertukaran yang akan masuk kedalam kelas kita ya?" tanya seorag siswa namja berambut orange saat dia memasuki kelsnya pagi itu

"Hmm, kudengarsih begitu,hyung" jawab temannya

"dan kalau tidak salah sebenarbya dia orang korea hanya saja sudah lima tahun sekolah di Amerika" jelasnya lagi

"Ooh.. kau rasa dia Dia cantik tidak ya tae?" tanya namja orange tadi lagi

"Mana aku tahu Hyung" jawab Taehyung temannya si orange

'Ting Tong'

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi

"Hoseok hyung cepat duduk di kursimu, kita akan tahu jawabannya sebentar lagi" ucap Taehyung saat mendengar suara lonceng

"Oh,ne kau benar" ucapnya lalu bergegas duduk

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang saenim masuk kedalam kelas

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapanya

"Pagi saem.." jawab semua siswa

"Kalian pasti sudah dengar tentang siswa pertukaran dengan Amerika kan?" tanya saenim

"Ne!" jawab mereka lagi

"Hari ini dia sudah datang dan akan mulai bergabung bersama kita " ucap saem lagi

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar didalam kelas baik siswa yeoja maupun namja mereka menerka-nerka seperti apa wajah anak baru itu

"Baiklah nak, masuklah" ucap saem dan pintupu dibuka oleh seseorang lalu dia masuk

"Anyeonghaseo" sapanya sambil memberikan bow lalubangkit dan tersenyun manis kepada teman-teman barunya,membuat kelas semaki ribur karena bisikan-bisikan mereka

"Perkenalkan namamu nak!" ucap saem

"Ne, Nama saya..."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Satu lagi ff abal-abal yang berhasi saya buat hahahaha...

Mohon reviewnya... karena review kalian sangat membantu saya

Ghamsahamnida...

Bow

 **Thank's to:** **2laxyovrds, Pink pegasus, Guest, Nam0SuPD, dewiaisyah** yang udah mereview 'Dream' dan memberikan masukan dan koreksi yang dapat saya jadikan sebuah pengajaran untuk berusaha lebih baik lagi

Gamsahamnida udah mreview baik account ataupun non account

Give me your review ...

Delete Or Next?


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny

.

.

.

Kim Seok Jin

Jung Ho Seok

Kim Nam Joon

Min YoonGi

Park Ji Min

Other Cast...

.

.

.

2Seok/Namjin

.

.

.

 **Warning:** Boy x Boy, Typo , cerita ngaur,bahasa tidak sesuai EYD,judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita,

Cerita amburadul dan dapat menyebabkan anda pusing setelah membacanya.

.

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Frienship,brothership

.

Rate : T

.

.

.

Happy reading...

"Perkenalkan namamu nak!" ucap saem

"Ne, Nama saya..."

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil perary hitam memasuki halaman kediaman KIM yang mewah dan penuh dengan panjagaan yang ketat. Seorang namja keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan stelan baju jas hitam yang sesuai dengan tubuh tingginya dan sebuah kacamata hitam yang menghiasi matanya. Dua orang namja lainnya keluar dari mobil lainya yang mengikuti mobil verary tersebut dari belakan, kedua namja itu tampak menyeret koper bawaan namja pengguna verary tersebut

"Hyung, kau tidak masuk?" tanya salah satu namja yang menyeret koper tersebut yang biasa dipanggil Jeon

"Hn, tentu" ucapnya lalu melangkah sambil membenahi letak kacamata hitamnya

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kakinya memasuki kediaman KIM yang luar biasa luasnya tersebut, dan pada saat dia menginjakkan kakinya kedalam ruamah dia langsung disambut oleh sang ayah

" Oh! Namjoon! " ucap namja paruh baya tersebut

"Appa!" balas namja yang dipanggil Namjoon

.

.

Destiny

.

Suasana keles cukup ribut sekarang karena bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan mereka ribut untuk mengajak teman mereka menuju kantin ataupun bergosip sambil menunggu teman mereka selesai membereskan buku lalu pergi berlalu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan seorang namja bersurai blonde yang kini tengah membereska buku-bukunya kedalam tas lalu dia berjalan kearah meja didepannya

"Hyung! Ke kantin yuk?" ajaknya

"e.. eh?"

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang disalah-satu meja dikantin sekolah duduk bertiga dengan seorang anggota baru. Seorang namja bersurai orange yang duduk didepan namja bersurai hitam tersebut, memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik namja didepannya tersebut dengan pandangan intimidasi, seketika ingatan tentang dikelas tadi kembali terulang dikepalanya

 _Flash Back_

"Ne, nama saya Kim Seokjin imnida, mohon bantuannya" ucap namja berambut hitam itu didepan kelas

" Baiklah, Seokjin-ssi kau boleh duduk di samping Hoseok" ucap saem

"Ne, ghamsahamnida saem" ucap Seokjin sambil sedikit membungkuk memberi Hormat dan berlalu kearah orang yang dimaksutkan oleh saenim dengan senyum terkembang dibibirnya. Dan saat dia sudah berada didepan atau disamping namja yang bernama 'Hoseok' tersebut segera Seokjin menunduk memberi salam sembari tetap tersenyum lalu dia duduk dan melihat kearah Namja yang memang memperhatikannya sedari tadi itu

"Halo! Aku Kim Seokjin kau bisa memanggilku Jin, Senang bertemu dengan mu" ucap Jin sembari tersenyum ramah kearah namja bersurai orange itu dan menjulurkan tangannya

"Oh hai Seokjin-ssi, Aku Hoseok. Jung Ho Seok kau bisa memanggilku Hoseok atau J-hope" balas Hoseok tersenyum tak kalah ramahnya dan menerima uluran tanggan Jin

"Oh, kau terlalu formal Hoseok-ah, kitakan teman sekarang panggil saja aku Jin" ucap Jin tidak nyaman dengan embel-embel 'ssi' dibelakang namanya

"Eh? Baiklah Jin" ucapnya lalu keduanya tersenyum sedang Taehyung yang duduk tepat dibarisan setelah Hoseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya dan teman barunya itu

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Hoseok memperhatikan penjelasan saenim dengan seksama.

Jin diam-diam sesekali melirik-lirik kearah seokjin dengan ujung matanya agar tidak ketahuan namun nihil

"Wae? Aku tahu aku tampan tapi jangan terlalu sering melirik aku jadi tidak nyaman" ujar Hoseok sampil tersenyum

"Nde?" jin

"Aku tahu Jina-a" Hoseok

"Hehehe... ketahuan ya" ucap Jin nyengir malu

 _Flashback off_

"Hyung aku permisi ke toilet dulu" ucap taehyung pamit kepada Hoseok dan Jin

"Hmm" Jawab Hoseok. Lalu Taehyungpun beranjak pergi

"Hoseok-ah, kau tahu? Kau mirip dengan salah satu temanku" ujar Seokjin memulai percakapan setelah dia selesai makan

"benarkah?" tanya Hoseok

"Ne, tapi dia lebih pendiam dan sangat jarang tersenyum" ucap Seokjin lagi

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Hoseok bingung

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu" jawabnya

"Hei~ kau ini teman yang bagaimana sih, sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah orang ya?" tanya Hoseok

"Ha? Ehehehe... ya~ kira-kira begitulah, aku hanya khawatir aku tidak akan bisa membantunya." Jawab Jin. Dan Hoseok hanya mangut-mangut mengerti setidaknya dia sudah tau alasan akan tindakan Jin dikelas tadi

Other Side...

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi baik Hoseok, Taehyung maupun Seokjin mereka berlari antusias keluar dari kelas, walau baru satu hari sepertinya Seokjin sudah bisa berbaur dengan teman-temannya terlebih 2orang sahabat ini.

Kediaman Keluarga Min

Seokjin keluar dari mobol dan segera berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sambil berteriak

"Eomma! Appa! Aku pulang" ucapnya dan mulai berjalan kearah anak tangga menuju kamarnya

"oh, uri Jinie sudah pulang?" ucap seorang Namja munggil bersurai keabuan tersebut sambil menyembul dari dapur. Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat keasal suara

"Ne, eomma Min, apa eomma yang memasak hari ini?" tanyanya

"Ne! Jadi cepatlah turun kita makan malam bersama appamu,arraci?" ucap Jimin namja bersurai keabuan tersebut

"Ne! Eomma" jawab Jin sambil tersenyum lebar dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Sekolahnya pulang sore jadi saat dia tiba dirumah jam sudah mendekati jam makan malam keluarnya. Taklama setelah Seokjin berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya sang kepal keluargapun pulang

"Aku pulang!" ucapnya

"Oh, hyung! Kau pulang agak lebih cepat hari ini?" tanya Jimin yang lagi-lagi menyembul dari dapur saat mendengar suara sang suami

"Hmm... hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk semuanya sedah selesai. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pulang saja" jelas Yoongi

"Oh iya! Dimana uri Seokjinie?" tanyanya

"Dia sedang dikamarnya. Aku menyuruhnya segera bersiap untuk makan malam. Kalu begitu kau juga cepat bersiap Hyung! Kita makan malam bersama" titah Jimin kepada Yoongi

"Hei kenapa kau jadi menyuruh-nyuruhku?" ucap Yoongi jengkel

"Hehehe... ayolah hyung..." ucap Jimin sambil menunjukkan aegyo gagalnya

"Haissh.. baiklah dan hentikan aegyo gagalmu itu" ucap Yoongi lalu berlalu menuju lantai dua menuju kamarnya

"Kkkkkk..." kikik Jimin lalu kembali ke dapur

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Mianhae cerita makin gak nyambung dichapter ini dan juga karena lambat updatenya karena kemarin Jisun lagi Ujian jadi gak bisa ngeupdate dulu deh

Uh, dan maaf juga untuk typo(s) yang bertebaran

Sekali lagi mianhaeyo chapter ini mukin sedikit ngecewain (semua cerita lu kali -_-)

Karena Jisun merasa Ch ini itu kagak nyambung ama Ch 1

Ceongsehamnida

#Bow

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah ngereview

Have anjoyed ...

Pleace give me review juseyo...

Ghaamsahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny

.

.

.

Kim Seok Jin

Jung Ho Seok

Kim Nam Joon

Min YoonGi

Park Ji Min

Kim TaeHyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

2Seok/Namjin

.

.

 **Warning:** Boy x Boy, BL, Yaoi, Typo , cerita ngaur,bahasa tidak sesuai EYD,judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita,

Cerita amburadul dan dapat menyebabkan anda pusing setelah membacanya.

.

Genre : Frienship,brothership

.

Rate : T

.

.

Happy Reading~

Tidak terasa sudah mendekati ujian akhir sekolah, padahal Seokji rasa baru saja dia kembali kekorea dan menempati sekolahnya yang baru dan sekarang dia sudah ujian akhir? Wah benar-benar tidak terasa, pikir Seokjin

"Tidak terasa ya Hosiki, bahkan aku merasa bahwa aku baru saja pindah kesekolah ini" ucap Seokjin memulai percakapan

"Hmm aku pikir juga begitu" jawab Hoseok

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Taehyung? Tumben dia tidak kumpul bareng kita?" tanya Jin lagi

"Kau lupakah, Jinie?"

"Apa?"

" Haisshh... bukanya sialien itu sedang melakukan rutinitasnya selama hampir 4 bulan ini ya? Mengejar Hobae kita Jeon jungkook?" jelas Hoseok

"Ah! Jinjja. Aku benar-benar lupa tadi. Ngomong-ngomong apa anak itu ada kemajuan?" tanya Seokjin

" kalu itu, aku dengar-dengar sih sudah?"

"Ah benarkah?"

"Hmm" mereka sungguh bukannya merasa terabaikan oleh salah satu sahabatnya mereka malah menggosipkan Taehyung dari belakang. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil makanan dan duduk kembali masih dengan topik pembicaraan yang sama 'Kim Taehyung'

"Ah... aku harap dia berhasil" ucap Jin

"Ne, semoga aku juga" gumam Hoseok

"Eoh? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Seokjin

"Aniyo! Jinie, bagaimana kalu kita lomba saja? Siapa yang lambat menghabiskan makan siangnya akan mentraktir yang kalah siang ini di Lotte World, Eotte?" ucap Hoseok

"Boleh juga, tapi kalau kau kalah kau harus menepatinya, ok!"

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan kalah" ucap Hoseok dan merekapun mulai memakan makan siang mereka

.

.

.

14.00 KST

" Jinie-ah, kenapa kau memekan eskrimnya manyak sekali" gerutu Hoseok karena Seokjin tak henti-hentinya memakan eskrim

"Ayolah Hosiki, aku hanya memanfaatkannya selagi masih di bayari hehehe" ucap Seokjin kearah Sahabatnya itu

"Aiisshh kau ini" kesal Hoseok tapi dia tersenyum setelahnya karena melihat Seokjin yang sangat lahab dan sedikit berlepotan

"Ya, makannya pelan-pelan saja" ucapnya

Setelah puas makan eskrim bahkan sangat puas, Seokjin mengajak Hoseok untuk menikmati wahana yang ada di Lotte World tersebut. Hingga akhirnya hari sudah semakin sore

Kidiaman Min

"Gumawo, Hosiki atas traktirannya hehehe"

"Eoh, Cheoma dan gumawo kau sudah membuat dompetku kering"

"Hahahah... aku tidak percaya itu"

"Masuklah" ucap Hoseok

"Eww... kau seperti berkata pada Yeojachinggumu saja? Kkkk... aku bercanda. Tidak mau singgah dulu?" tanya Seokjin akhirnya

"Tidak hari sudah Senja" tolak Hoseok

"Baiklah, gumawo dan hati-hati"

"Hmm, bye" ucap Hoseok lalu mulai membawa mobilnya beranjak dari halaman keluarga Min

Seokjinpun berbalik seelah memastikan mobil Hoseok sudah pergi dan masuk kedalam rumah.

.

In School

Hari ini Hoseok dan Seokjin dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Taehyung yang senyam-senyum sendiri sedaari tadi

"Kau kenapa, Tae?" setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Hoseok berinisiatif untuk bertanya kepada Taehyung

"Ha? Kau pasti tidak akan percaya hyung" jawab Taehyung

"Percaya apa?" tanya Seokjin

"Dia menerimaku hyung" jawab Taehyung semangat

"Ha? Dia? Maksudmu Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Jin lagi

"Iya hyung, haahh... aku sangat senang sekarang" gumam taehyung dengan senyum yang tak lepas-lepas dari wajahnya, sedang dua orang sahabatnya itu hanya dapat memandangnya aneh

"Oh... begitu. Btw cukkae" ucap Hoseok ragu

"Taehyung, hyung!" panggil seeorang. Kepal Taehyung yang tadinya tertumpu di tangannya langsung tegak mendengar suara tersebut dan langsung melihat kearah asal suara

"Kookie? Aku permisi dulu ya hyung-hyungku" ucapnya lalu langsung pergi bersama Jungkook meninggalkan dua namja ini yang menjatuhkan dagu mereka seketika

.

.

.

Ujian berlangsung dengan baik hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya apakah mereka berhasil dan lulus atau sebaliknya

"Hoseok-ah, kalu lulus kau ingin lanjut kemana?" ucap Seokjin lagil- lagi mereka hanya berdua tanpa Taehyung yang sibuk dengan Namjachinggunya

"Aku, tentu sja ke Universitas" jawab Hoseok

"Maksudku, kau akan kuliah di korea atau diluar, bodoh" kesal Seokjin

"Hehehe... sepertinya tetap didalam negri saja dan kau? Apa akan kembali ke AS?" tanya Hosek

"Entalah tapi mungkin tidak, aku mungkin akan tetap disini saja" ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya. Hoseokpun tersenyum mendengarnya

'Jinnie-ah, pada hari kelulusan nanti ada kejutan untukmu' batin Hoseok

'Semoga kau suka dan menerimanya' lanjutnya membatin

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan

Semua siswa dan siswi melihat kepapan pengumuman kelulusan dan wajah mereka ada ysng sangat senag ada juga yang terlihat kecewa dalam rombongan itu 3 orang sahabat itu juga turut serta berdesak-desak demi melihat nama mereka

"Yey!" teriak ketiganya saat mengetahui nama mereka terdaftar dipapan pengumuman kelulusan, lalu Taehyung berlari kaerah Jungkook dan memeluknya saking gembiranya dia sedang dua sahabatnya yang lain masih lompat-lompat tak jelas -_-

"Seokjin-ah, ada yang ingin ku katakan" ucap Hoseok ragu saat mereka tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon ditaman sekolah

"Emm.. apa itu?" tanya Seokjin

"Begini, Sebenarnya... aku.. ak—aku.."

"Sebenarnya aku apa, Hoseok? Kenapa kau jadi gagab?" tanya Seokjin

"Ah, begi Seokjin-ah.." ucap Hoseok lalu berdiri dan mengubah arahnya menjadi berdiri lalu bertekuk lutut didepan Seokjin. Mata Seokjin membulat malihatnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hoseok?" tanyanya

"Seokjin-ah maukahkau manjadi NamjaChingguku?" ucap Hoseok

"Nde?" jawab Seokjin dengan mata yang membulat

.

.

.

Kediaman Min

"Eomma! Appa! Coba lihat siapa yang aku bawa" teriak Seokjin

"Masuklah"

"Ada apa Jinnie-ah?" tanya Jimin

"Eomma, dimana appa?" ucap Seokjin

"Oh, dia ada dibelakang dia akan datang sebentar lagi" jawabnya

"Ooh.. kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu sebentar"

"Baiklah"

Setelah Seokjin pergi kekamar

"Kau temannya Seokjin?" tanya Jimin

"Ne" jawab Hoseok

"Dududklah, aku akan panggilkan appa Seokji dan ambilkan cemilan"

"Ne, Ghamsahamnida" jawab Hoseok lalu Jiminpun berlalu pergi

"Ada apa ini?" seorang namja pucat keluar dari entah sudut mana rumah

"Oh, anyyeong hamsamika, Jung Hoseok imnida" ucap Hoseok sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat kepada sosok tersebut

"duduklah. Aku Min Yoongi Ayah Kim Seokjin dan yang tadi istriku" ucap Yoongi. Hoseok bingung mendengarnya

'kenapa marga Seokjin Kim?' batinnya

'ah.. mungkin dia memakai marga ibunya' pemikiran bodoh Hoseok

Jimin datang dan menyiapkan cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka

"silakan diminum" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Ah, Ne Ghamsahamnida" ucap Hoseok canggunga

"Aku Park Jimin atau Min Jimin?" ucapnya memberi jeda dan melihat kearah suaminya

".. Ibu Seokjin"

"Ha?" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja lolos dari mulut Hoseok

"Ah, Cheongseohamnida" ucapnya lagi

"Gwaencanayo, aku mengerti kau pasti bingung darimana datangnya marga Kim pada Seokjinkan? Aku akn menceritakannya padamu. Kau Namjachinggunya Seokjinkan" tebak Yoongi lagi

"Ne? Bagaimana anda..."

"Seokjin tidak akan membawa teman biasanya kerumah dengan teriak seperti tadi" jawab Yoongi memotong kata-kata Hoseok

"Baiklah apa kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

 _ **Flash back**_

13 years ago

Seokjin kecil tengah asik bermain ketika orang tuanya tiba-tiba mengendongnya dan membawanya kerumah pamannya

"Ada apa noona?" tanya Yoongi

"Aku dan suamiku ada urusan bisnis mendadak di London, bisakah kau menjaga Seokjin hingga kami kembali? Bisakan Jimin?" tanya Noona Yoongi

"Baiklah, Noona" jawab Jimin

"Baiklah, tolong jaga dia baik-baik ne"

"Tapi kenapa noona terlihat sangat buru-buru?" tanya Yoongi

"Tiketnya sudah kami pesan dan pesawatnya berangkat jam 21.00 malam, dan sekarang sudah pukul 20.30 Yoon. Jarak bandara dari rumah noona bukanlah dekat. Ok, Jinnie jangan nakal ya? Eomma dan appa akan segera kembali" ucapnya kepada Seokjin

"Ne! Eomma dan appa jangan pelgi lama-lama ya" ucapnya

"Ne, chagya. Eomma pergi dulu ne, aku pergi dulu" pamitnya

.

.

Yoongi POV

Esoknya terdapat berita tentang keelakaan lalulintas yang menewaskan ayah dan ibu Seokjin. Seokjin kecilpun diasuh oleh pamannya dan diangkat menjadi anak tunggal dari keluarga Min. Tapi, Yoongi tidak memaksa Seokjin untuk mengubah marganya menjadi Min oleh karena itu Seokjin tetap memakai nama keluarga kandungnya.

Pada saat usianya 11 tahun Neneknya meminta Seokjin untuk tinggal bersamanya Di Amerika dan Seokjinpun melanjutkan pendidikannya disana.

Namun setelah bertahun- tahun kami tetap tidak memiliki keturunan Sehingga Seokjinlah satu-satunya penerus keluar ini dan keluarga Ayahnya kandungnya

 _ **Flash Back End**_

"Apa kau Tahu? Awalnya dia tidak mau memanggilku appa. Dia tetap memanggilku paman, hingga pada saat dia pulang dari Amerika akhirnya dia memanggilku appa" ucap Yoongi lagi. Hoseok sungguh terharu mendengar cerita Yoongi nasibnya hampir sama denga Seokjin tapi dia lebih beruntung, appanya kandungnya masih ada bersamanya

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Akhirnya Chapter tiga up juga

Happy New Year 2017 All...

Maafkan atas cerita yang semakin amburadul #bow

.

.

Ghamsahaamnida


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny

.

.

.

Kim Seok Jin

Jung Ho Seok

Kim Nam Joon

Min YoonGi

Park Ji Min

Kim TaeHyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

2Seok/Namjin

.

.

 **Warning:** Boy x Boy, Typo , cerita ngaur,bahasa tidak sesuai EYD,judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita, Alur cepat

Cerita amburadul dan dapat menyebabkan anda pusing setelah membacanya.

.

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Frienship,brothership

.

Rate : T

.

.

"Apa kau Tahu? Awalnya dia tidak mau memanggilku appa. Dia tetap memanggilku paman, hingga pada saat dia pulang dari Amerika akhirnya dia memanggilku appa" ucap Yoongi lagi. Hoseok sungguh terharu mendengar cerita Yoongi nasibnya hampir sama denga Seokjin tapi dia lebih beruntung, appanya kandungnya masih ada bersamanya

.

.

Happy reading...

Semenjak hari itu Hoseok semakin yakin bahwa dia harus melindungi namja manis yang kini tengah duduk didepannya ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk masuk di Universitas yang sama nemun jurusan mereka berbeda jadi pada saat jam- jam sengganglah mereka bisa bertemu seperti sekarang ini

"Seokjin.." panggilnya

"Hmm.." jawab Jin masih asik mengunyah makanannya

" Tidak terasa sudah hampir memasuki semester 6 ya?" ucapnya

"Hmm... rasanya baru saja aku masuk ke Univ ini" jawabnya

"ya, kau benar. Oleh karena itu aku berancana memperkenalkanmu kepada appaku..."

Hening... tidak ada reaksi dari Seokjin

"Benarkah?" tanyanya setelah beberapa detik berlalu

"Ne, tapi jika kau belum sia..."

"Wah... akhirnya! Kukira kau tak akan pernah memperkenalkanku pada keluarmu. Aku menunggu-nunggu kata-kata ini keluar dari mulutmu Hoseok, tapi baru sekarang kau katakan. Aku bahkan langsung memperkenalkanmu kepada keluargaku dihari pertama kita jadian" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Hoseok ikut tersenyum melihat Seokjin tersenyum begitu manis dihadapannya, tapi dia jadi ingat kata-kata ayah angkatnya Seokjin

 _ **Flash back**_

"Aku harap kau selalu menjaganya" ucap Yoongi sambil melihat kearah Seokjin dan Istrinya jimin yang sedang memanggang sesuatu

"Aku akan berusaha menjaganya sebisaku dan selalu membuatnya bahagia" jawab Hoseok juga sambil melihat kearah namja yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Mereka tengah piknik di taman belakang kediaman Min, Hoseok dan Yoongi tengah berkeliling taman sambil membicarakan tentang Seokjin

"Dia tidak sekuat kelihatannya, Hoseok. Dia sebenarnya adalah anak yang rapuh, cengeng dan sangat nakal" ucap Yoongi dengan mata yang memancarkan kesedihan saat ia melihat sang anak yang selalu tersenyum itu

".. Dia selalu tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Jadi ku mohon jagalah dia" ucapnya lagi

"Appa! Hoseok-ah! Kajja! Makanannya sudah siap!" teriak Sokjin

" Dia juga berisik" sambung Hoseok

"Ahahaha... kau ini. Ayo kita kesana sebelum mereka marah dan memakan semuanya" ucap Yoongi

 _ **Flasc Back end**_

"Hei! Hoseok? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Seokjin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hoseok

"Ah,nde?" tanya Hoseok

"Hu'uh... kau tidak mendengarkanku kan?" ucap Seokjin sambil melipat kedua tannganya didepan dada

"Tidak, aku mendengarkan ko" bela Hoseok

"Kau bohong! Apa coba yang ku bilang tadi?" tanya Seokjin

"Aaa... kau bilang... aa.."

"apa?" potong Seokjin

.

Other side...

.

" Namjoon! Appa ingin kau hubungi namja ini" ucap seorang namja paruh baya dengan stelan jas hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Namja yang dipanggil Namjoon tersebut mengambil gambar yang disodorkan oleh appanya tersebut danmelihat gambar sorang namja yang sepertinya hampir seumuran dengan sang ayah, keningnya berkerut

"Nuguya? Dan untuk apa aku menghubunginya appa?" tanyaya bingung

"Dia adalah salah seorang mantan mafia yang sangat berpengaruh dan sangat berjaya dimasanya dulu, dia adalah ketua mafia yang disegani dan sangat dicari sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membubarkan organisasinya entah karena alasan apa,banyak dugaan atas bubarnya organisasi tersebut salah satunya karena dia tidak ingin anaknya juga tenggelam ke bisnis gelap ini" jelas sang appa

"Lalu appa ingi aku apa?" tanya Namoon lagi

"Aiissshh kau ini! Aku ingin kau membujuknya untuk bekerja sama dengan kita mengajaknya kembali masuk kedunia yang pernah dia tinggalkan" ucap namja paruh baya itu dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya

"Jika dia tidak mau?" tanya Namjoon lagi

"Terserah kau saja, appa yakin kau bisa dan kaulah ahlinya" ucapnya lagi

.

.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Hoseok

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup " ucap Seokjin sambil meremas ujung kaosnya

"Ssssttt... aku ada disini. Lagipula appaku tidak makan orang ko" ucap Hoseok berusaha menenangkan dengan senyum kudanya dan menggenggam tangan Jin yang masih meremas ujung kaosnya

'Pleetakk'

"Aku serius bodoh" ucap Jin

"Aahkk.. appo!" ringis Hoseok

"Siapa suruh kau malah bercanda disaat seperti ini" omel seokjin

"Habisnya tadi kau yang paling bersemanggat sekarang malah gugup" ucap Hoseok masih mengelus kepalanya yang kena jitakan sayang dari Seokjin

.

"Appa!" panggilnya saat memasuki rumah

"Ne, ada apa Hoseok?"tak perlu waktu lama untuk menerima jawaban dari namja paruh baya yang kini tengah duduk sofa ruang keluarga tersebut. Namja yang dipanggil Hoseok itu langsung mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya dan berlari kearah sang appa dan memeluknya

"Ah.. Hei! Ada apa, ha?" tanya namja paruh baya itu melihat tingkah anak satu-satunya itu

"Appa, ada seseorang yang ingin ku kenalkan pada appa" ucapnya masih memelik sang appa

"Benarkah? Akhirnya... appa kira kau tidak akan pernah mengenalkan siapapun pada appa, mana dia?" ucap namja paruh baya itu lagi

"Jangkam ne" ucap Hoseok lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada leher sang appa lalu berjalan keluar untuk menjemput seseorang yang akan dia kenalkan kepada sang appa, lalu dia kembali masuk dengan namja mungil manis, dengan rurai hitam yang terlihat cocok untuk dirinya. Namja paruh baya tadi memandang haru kearah mereka berdua sedang namja disebelah Hoseok-Jin- tertunduk dia masih merasa gugup

"Appa, ini orangnya" ucap Hoseok dengan senyum yang semakin terkembang dibibirnya

"Hei nak? Angkat wajahmu, appa tidak makan orang, appa masih makan nasi"( pabak anak sama ae -) ucap namja paruh baya itu yang sontak Jin makin menenggelamkan wajahnya menahan tawa dan rasa kesal

'memangnya aku seperti nasi?' gerutu Jin dalam hati

"Appa! Kenapa appa bilang begitu?"

"Apa? Appa hanya ingin dia memanggil appa dengan panggilan appa bukan ahjusi atau apapun itu" balasnya

.

"Namanya adalah Min Yoongi, kediamannya dia beri nama kediaman Min, didaerah Gwanghamun" kata-kata itu yang dari tadi dikomat-kamitkan( emangnya mbah dukun?) oleh Namjoon sedari tadi dari dalam sebuah mobil perari hitam yang seperti mengelilingi blok-blok rumah di daerah jalan Gwanghuamun.

"Ck, dimana rumah yang appa maksud" decaknya ketika tak juga menemukan rumah yang dimaksud sang appa

' Ah.. ini mungkin bisa membantumu,rumahnya adalah rumah yang memiliki halaman paling luas dikawasan tersebut' seketika Nanjoon mengingat kata-kata sang appa sebelum dia mulai meninggalkan rumah tadi

"Ah! Geure" ucapnya lalu mulai mencari kembali

.

.

"Jadi, Jung Seokjin. Bagaimana, apa kau setuju?" ucap Jung Yunho appa Hoseok sambil melihat kearah Seokjin

"Uhuk..." Seokjin tersedak teh yang diminumnya

Mereka sekarang tengah duduk ditaman belakang kediaman Jung sambil menikmati teh dengan pembicaraan ringan tentang perkenalan dan lainnya

"Gwaencana?" tanya Hoseok sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sJin lembu

"pelan-pelan sayang" ucap Yunho

"Appa!" ucap Hoseok

"Apa?" tanya Yunho

"Aiisshh Jinjja..." gerutu Hoseok

"Mianhae Ahju..."

"Appa!" potong Yunho cepat

"Ah, appa? Mianhaeyo tapi margaku Kim" intrupsi Jin ditengah-tengah pembucaraan ayah dan anak tersebut

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau kan akan bergabung dalam keluarga kecil kami ini Seokjin-ah, jadi appa putuskan margamu berubah mulai sekarang" ucap Yunho final sambil menyerup tehnya. Yang membuat Jin menjatuhkan rahangnya seketika dan Hoseok hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Seokjin saat memasuki kediaman Min

"Oh, Jinnie" ucap Jimin cepat saat mendengar suara sang anak dan langsung menghampirinya

"Eomma, kau tahu tadi aku... Nuguya?" ucap Seokjin dengan ekspresi bingung melihat kearah namja yang duduk didepan Yoongi-appa-nya karena sepertinya dia pernah melihat namja itu tapi dimana? Pikirnya

"Aaa... dia tamu Yoongi hyung, kau tadi mau bilang apa?" jawab jimin sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Oh! Eomma tahu..."

"Lebih baik kit bicara dikamarmu nak" ajak Jimin

"Aaa... Eomma! Dari tadi selelusaja memotong kata-kataku!" akhirnya jin jengah sendiri

"Mian chagy, ayo kita bicara dikamarmu saja, ya?" bujuk Jimin karena situasinya tidak mendukung disini dan lagi Yoongi masih blm siap kalau keponaan yang sudah dia angkat menjadi anak itu mengetahui kerjanya dulu dan satu lagi dia juga takut namja yang duduk bersama Yoongi itu akan melihat anaknya dan menjadiksnnya bahan ancaman

"Huuufftt... arraseo-arraseo..." jawab Seokjin lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua kamarnya

"Huufftthh..." menghela nafas berat

"eomma kaja~" panggil Seokjin di tangga yang menarik perhatian namja yang duduk bersama Yoongi yang melihat kearahnya jimin yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah Jin

"Kajayo" ucapnya mendorong Seokjin agar lebih cepat

"Ah.. wae?"

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Namjoon POV**_

"Eomma kaja~" suara itu aku sudah mencarinya dari mulai aku kembali kerumah tapi aku tak pernah menemukannya lagi, ku alihkan pandanganku keasal suara dan benar saja dia adalah namja yang kutemui dibandara beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku mengembangkan senyumanku tanpa sadar saat aku melihatnya

'Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi' batinku setelah sekian lama ternyata keluarga ini cukup apik menyembunyikan anak mereka, karena pada saat aku mencoba mencari data tentang keluarga mereka tadi sebelum sampai disini tidak ada tertera tentang anak mereka hanya mengatakan umur dan jenis kelaminnya sajaa selebihnya tidak mereka masukkan, sungguh.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Jadi apa tawaranku diterima?" tanya Namjoon

"Haah... Sampaikan maafku ketuan Kim. Aku sudah tidak berurusan lagi dengan dunia itu" jawab Yoongi tegas

"Baiklah, tapi anda taukan bahwa saya akan mendapatkan apa yang saya inginkan, termasuk ini" ucapnya lalu berdiri untuk beanjak prgi

Setelah Namjoon pergi Yoongi mulai menampakkan wajah khawatirnya jika yang dimaksud Namjoon adalah dirinya tidak apa-apa tapi bagaimana jika itu melibatkan Seokjin dan Jimin

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Jimin setelah tiba dikamar Seokjin

"Aku tadi... aniya.. aniya... "

"Wae?" tanya Jimin melihat tingkah Seokjin

"Aniya... lebih baik appa dan eom..."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yoongi menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kemar Seokjin

"Appa" ucap Jin tersenyum lebar

...

"Benarkah? Wah, itu tidak lama lagi Jin" ucaap Yoongi

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik besok kita berkunjung kekediaman Jung kan Hyung?" ucap Jimin

"Ya, kau benar"

.

.

Keesokan paginya Yoongi, Jimin dan Seokjin datang kembali kekediaman Jung

Ting.. Tong...

'Ckleekk'

"Oh.. selamat datang! Kalian pasti orang tua Seokjin,kan?" ucap Yunho menyambut kedatangan mereka

"Ne, kami orang tua Seojin, aku Yoongi dan ini Jimin" ucap Yoongi

"Oh, salam kenal aku Jung Yunho appa nya Hoseok. Ayo masuklah" ujar Yunho semangat

"Hoseok! Seokjin datang!" ucapnya memanggil Hoseok

"Ne appa, aku turun" balas Hoseok

"Aiisshh.. anak itu benar-benar"

Skip

"Aku dengar anda sudah menerima Seokjin dan sudah menentukan tanggal pertunangan mereka, benarkah itu?" tanya Yoongi

"Ah.. itu, ya aku sudah menentukannya. Seperti yang kita sama-sama ketahui jika mereka cukup serius dalam pendidikannya di kampus tak lama lagi mereka akan lulus bukan?"

"Ne"

"Jadi, aku bermaksud ingin menunangkan mereka pada saat mereka lulus nanti dan menikahkan mereka setelah Hoseok memegang perusahaan atau paling tidak dia punya pekerjaan, benar bukan?" jelas Yunho

"Anda benar, saya setuju dengan keputusan anda" ucap Yoongi

"Ok, berarti Kita Dealkan?" Yoongi mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Yunho yang tadi terulur kearahnya

"Nah Seokjin sekarang kau tak ada alasan untuk menolak appa panggil Jung Seokjinkan?" goda Yunho

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Paman, aku datang untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen yang appa min..." ucap namja yang baru saja masuk itu terhenti saat melihat orang yang berkumpul di taman belakang tersebut

"Namjoon Hyung?"

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya Namjoon keluar lagi hahahahah

Ini detik-detik Chapter terakhirnya FF Destiny hahaha

Semoga suka dan Selamat membaca

One again, Mind Review Pls


End file.
